Venzamos a Kira
by Mashetsu-nee-san
Summary: Misa se da cuenta de lo que es utilizada por Light, y de quién es el que se preocupa más por ella.  Mierda de título y de summary, pero pasad
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Death Note pertenecen a Tsugumi Ohba y a Takeshi Obata.**

**Voy a tener que modificar un poco la trama para que cuadre, pero espero que no os moleste.**

**Venzamos a Kira.**

**Capítulo 1**

Qué aburrimiento. Si es que no hago nada. No sé ni por qué estoy aquí ni por qué no puedo salir. Sólo me dejan estar en este apartamento, que no es que sea feo, pero no es mío, además de que estoy sola, y sólo puedo ver a Light cuando ellos quieren. Encima que ahora sé que Light es Kira, y yo soy el segundo Kira… ah, es verdad, lo sospechan… pero igualmente… tengo que quedarme aquí, sin hacer nada, de brazos cruzados. Mirando la tele, estar sentada en el sofá, mirar por la ventana, comer y dormir. ¿Pero cómo pueden hacerme esto? Encima me encuentro mal. No me extraña, llevo semanas sin salir de aquí… puff… me duele la barriga… estoy cansada de no hacer nada. Quiero ver a Light, quiero seguir siendo modelo… me da igual Kira… quiero salir de aquíii.

L, mirando la pantalla que tenía en frente suyo, comentó a Light.

-Light, creo que Amane no se encuentra bien. ¿Quieres ir a verla?-dijo mientras se metía una cucharada de helado en la boca.

-¿Qué? No, Ryuuzaki, no estamos para tonterías, ahora.-L se giró para mirarle a la cara.

-Está bien, entonces, voy yo.- dijo levantándose.

-¿Entonces para qué me preguntas?

-¡Inspector Yagami!- gritó ignorando a Light completamente.

-¿Qué quieres, Ryuuzaki?

L solamente se desencadenó su mano y puso la otra manilla en el brazo de Soichiro.

-Supongo que podrá controlar a su hijo, inspector.- le comentó, para salir de la sala y dirigirse al apartamento de Misa.

Los dos Yagamis y los demás se quedaron con caras extrañadas, pero en fin, les dio igual.

Sonó el timbre. Misa pensaba que era Light, y con unos saltos fue a abrir. Pero al ver quién era, se desanimó de golpe.

-Ah, hola, Ryuuzaki. ¿Dónde está Light? Dijo mirando alrededor suyo.

-No está aquí, Amane.-Misa le miró feamente.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí? Si puede saberse… -dijo con cara de desprecio.

-¿Te encuentras mal?-preguntó acercándose a ella. Ella se volvió a apartar.

-Bueno, sí, es que… estar aquí encerrada… hace que me encuentre mal- le contestó dramatizando un poco.

L pensó las posibilidades y decidió sacar unas manillas.

-Está bien.- ató a Misa con una y a él mismo con la otra.

-¡Eh! ¿Pero qué haces?-le gritó enojada.

-Vamos al terrado a que te dé el aire.-le contestó ignorándola.

Misa no dijo nada. No le gustaba estar en esa posición. Ryuuzaki le caía bien… pero tenía la intuición de que era L… no estaba segura, pero por eso mismo, no le gustaba tenerlo tan… cerca…

-Buaaah! ¡Qué bien, Ryuuzaki! La verdad que ahora me siento muuucho mejor- le sonrió cantarina.

Ryuuzaki se la quedó mirando con el pulgar en la boca.

-¡Eh! No me mires así. Que pareces un pervertido.-se quejó ella. Ryuuzaki se giró hacia otro lado y miró el cielo.

-Si era esto lo que necesitabas, sólo hacía falta que lo dijeras. Ya sabes que en tu apartamento hay micros y cámaras…

Otro punto en contra. Se sentía vigilada.

Se sentía rabiosa, enfadada. Utilizada, estafada, como una marioneta. Una carga en el fondo. Pero lo peor era que su vida sólo tenía sentido para eso… y luego… ¿qué? Podía amar a Light por siempre. Hacerle caso toda la vida. Pero sabía que él no la amaba, y que sólo la tenía al lado, porque si la mataba, Rem lo mataría y porque tenía el ojo. Bueno, en ese entonces, no se acordaba, pero sabía que él lo tenía todo planeado.

-¡Eh Misaa! ¡Nooo! –gritó de pronto L que tuvo que correr a dónde se dirigía Misa, que era, nada más y nada menos, que el final del edificio.

Misa había querido tirarse y acabar con su vida, y se había tirado. Pero no había caído que estaba atada a L, y L era muy fuerte. Misa veía los coches pasando por debajo de sus pies, y notaba un tirón como si le estuvieran intentando arrancar el brazo. Y arriba en la barando estaba L, tirando de la cadena todo lo que podía con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero en un momento, minvaron. Misa vio su muerte. Perdió el conocimiento. Pero L no la había dejado caer. Es más, no se había dejado caer con ella. La había subido. Simplemente la había dejado un momento para cogerla mejor…

Al subirla del todo, la cargó como a un saco de patatas y se dirigió caminando a un sitio donde sentarse. Estaba fastidiado, y cansado.

Misa notó calor. ¿estaba muerta? ¿Qué era eso? El calor de la sangre chorreando, quizás… pero no le dolía… sólo dolía el brazo. Pero notaba tacto. No era dolor. Era calor humano. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio una tela de camiseta blanca, y alrededor todo lleno de pelo negro.

-¡uaah! ¡Ryuuzaki! ¡No me cojas así!- se quejó ella separándose bruscamente.

Pero al enderezarse, casi se caía, y rodeó el cuello de L con sus brazos. Y L sus piernas con los dos brazos. L se dio cuenta de la escasa distancia que los envolvía y decidió soltarla y seguir adelante hasta el lugar donde se iba a sentar.

Misa lo miró confundida, con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas un poco sonrosadas.

Es fuerte… eso ya lo sabía, pero… no ha dejado que muriese… se podría haber sacado la manilla y dejarme caer… pero no lo ha hecho… y está cansado… je, no es tan raro, en el fondo. Me pregunto si Light haría lo mismo… pff, para qué mentirme… no, él no lo haría. En realidad, sería su oportunidad perfecta para perderme de vista. Eso, claro, cuando recupere la memoria.

Ryuuzaki se sentó y Misa le siguí a su lado. Estaba muy cansado. No es que Misa pesara mucho, pero era la posición, y además, el dolor de la muñeca… porque que se te clave una manilla… es doloroso…

Misa se dio cuenta, porque al mirarse el brazo, vio una marca roja en su muñeca, y luego miró la de él. Estaba aún más roja, y parecía que se le había sacado un poco de piel.

-Eehh… Ryuuzaki… -le susurró acercándose. Pero él no dijo nada. Es más, estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia delante, y no estaba sentado de su habitual manera. Estaba enfadado. –está bien… lo siento –dijo bajando la cabeza, pero al segundo levantó la mirada para verle de nuevo. La estaba mirando.

-Por eso llevaba las manillas –contestó él. –aunque no creía que lo fueras a hacer.

Misa se puso a llorar y apolló su cabeza en el hombro de L.

-lo siento, lo siento. No quería… y mira cómo te he dejado la muñeca… -dijo llorando.

-dicen que las lágrimas son saladas… -le comentó él sacándoselas de los ojos. –quizás… vaya bien… -le dijo pasándose el dedo mojado por la herida. –auch, sí, creo que funciona de algo.

Misa se lo quedó mirando atónita. ¿Estaba loco ese chico?

-Ryuuzaki… ¿Cuándo podré irme de aquí? –dijo algo triste.

-Cuando cojamos a Kira.

-Y Kira irá a la cárcel, ¿verdad? –dijo bajando la mirada.

-Por supuesto- le respondió mirándola con esos ojos enormes.

-Y el segundo Kira también…

-Sí…

-Entonces, Ryuuzaki, llévame directamente. Ya sabes que soy yo. No me hagas sufrir más aquí, por favor. –exclamó sollozando en sus brazos. L se quedó con los brazos abiertos sin saber qué hacer, y sorprendido.

-¿Así que me estás diciendo que eres el segundo Kira y que Light es Kira?

-Sí…

-Lo siento, pero sin pruebas, no podemos probarlo- le comentó y luego sonrió. –venga Misa, ya te encuentras mejor, ¿no?

-Escucha… esto no ha quedado grabado, ¿no?

-No, aquí no.

-Menos mal, no sé cómo reaccionaría Light…-dijo preocupada

-Misa… ¿sigues amando tanto a Light hasta la muerte, para dejar que te manipule y ser una marioneta? –le preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Bien, entonces, ya está todo preparado. Vamos a atrapar a Higuchi. El Kira de ahora. Light, vendrás conmigo, ¿no?

-Ryuuzaki, ¿qué te ha pasado en la muñeca? –preguntó Light algo confuso.

-Un… accidente.

Hoola. Este es mi primer fic de Death Note. =O

El título es una mierda, ya lo sé, pero no estoy inspirada para títulos, gomeen… ^^

Creo que tendrá de extensión 5 capítulos, así que no es muy largo.

Espero que os guste y que le deis una oportunidad. Y que me enviéis reviews para ver qué os parece!

Hasta la próxima ;P

Mashetsu


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Death Note pertenecen a Tsugumi Ohba y a Takeshi Obata.**

**Venzamos a Kira.**

**Capítulo 2**

Y otra vez. La rutina esta horrible. Otra vez el estar encerrada en este agobiante piso. Y encima, con dolor de muñeca.

Sonó el teléfono. Bajé donde estaban ellos. Querían ver mi reacción, seguro. Ya que después de lo que había hecho con Higuchi y demostrar que él era Kira, era un poco sospechosa… así que me dejaron como espectadora para asegurarse de que no mantenía contacto con él.

Veía a Higuchi hablar con él… en un momento llegó a pedirle hacer el trato… y mató a un policía. Me acuerdo que Ryuuzaki sospechó de la existencia del shinigami, a lo que yo reaccioné, pero dudo que se diera cuenta de que algo pasaba después de que tragara saliva y apareciera una gota de sudor en mi cara… aunque, en el fondo, ¿qué más me daba? Él ya sabía que yo era el segundo Kira, y que Light era Kira, se lo había dicho yo misma.

Y fue entonces cuando se levantaron los dos alterados, dispuestos a irse. Pero Ryuuzaki se quedó mirándome, a lo que yo no pude apartar la mirada de él, me agarró por los hombros y me sentó en la silla.

-Lo siento Misa, pero no puedo dejar que te muevas. Pero tranquila, si no regresamos en 24 horas ya lo tengo todo arreglado para que te vengan a rescatar.-me dijo mientras me ataba unas esposas en las manos.

Después, cogió una cadena y empezó a envolverme en ella… también me ató los pies… pero, tengo que reconocer que me sentí extraña cuando me pasaba la cadena por la espalda, porque me rodeaba con sus brazos y me daba pequeños roces con su ropa y su pelo… y me llevé una sorpresa al girar un poco la cara y los ojos para verle… su rostro estaba prácticamente pegado al mío, aunque lo veía de perfil, y además, él estaba muy entretenido enredándome entre cadenas… Pero hubo un momento en el que acabó y se separó de mí, sin una palabra.

-¡Buena suerte Light! ¡Y también a ti, Ryuuzaki!

-¡Adiós Misa!

Me quedé sola. Pero eso no era lo peor, me seguía doliendo la muñeca. ¿Por qué me había hecho esto? Volverme a poner una manilla en la muñeca herida… pero sentía un vacío. No lo entendía. Notaba mis ojos tristes, como si quisieran llorar, pero no lo encontraba necesario.

24 horas… había dicho. Eso era demasiado. Si no volvían pronto, tenía que pasar 24 horas sin comer, sin dormir(porque se me caería la cabeza para atrás, y quién sabe si me desnucaría) y sin ir al baño. Horrible. Eso era una tortura. Así que por eso lo había hecho, ¿no? Como ya sabía que yo era el segundo Kira, pues así se vengaba de mí, haciéndome daño de esta manera. Sentí rabia, y un dolor extraño. No sé si era la rabia, la decepción o el odio. Sí, eso, el odio. Después de esto, lo odiaba. Me decía: 'le odio, le odio, le odio, le odio, le odio…' pero ¿por qué cada vez que me lo repetía me entraban más ganas de llorar?

Pasaron horas, aunque ni las noté. Ya tenía los ojos rojos, y encima llorar me había hecho entrar hambre. Y estaba enfadada. Entonces la vi. Una fuente de dulces a unos metros de mí, en el escritorio.

Con las puntas de los pies fui haciendo pequeños pasitos hasta llegar ahí. Me vino un flash a la mente de: los dulces engordan. Pero en ese momento, lo único que quería era algo dulce, que me animara. Me acerqué lo más cerca posible a la fuente y tiré la cabeza hacia delante para atacar la tarta. Estaba… buena. Sí… hacía mucho que no comía nada dulce. Y sentaba bien. Sí que animaba… espera, ¿por eso L siempre comía dulces? ¿Porque se sentía abatido? No… supongo que era por lo de que el azúcar es el alimento del cerebro.

Pero justo cuando estaba comiéndome la tarta, todo se ha de decir, de manera troglodita, que me estaba ensuciando la cara y el pelo… se me estaba quedando hecho un asco… ¡y necesitaba una ducha! Llegaron. Pero lo que más me extrañó fue que vi a Rem con ellos.

L se acercó a mí.

-Misa, ¿pero qué haces?

-Es que… tenía hambre… -dije mirando abajo.

-Ah, claro, lo siento.- y se dispuso a quitarme las cadenas.

Me volvió a invadir la sensación de antes, pero esta vez notaba como se me humedecían los ojos. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Después cogió una llave y me cogió por las muñecas, me quejé. Me hizo daño. Otra vez llegaron a mí los pensamientos de antes.

-Ah… lo siento, Misa, no había caído en esto.- me dijo señalando mi muñeca herida, y cogiendo en ese momento, la manilla de manera que no me rozara la herida, y me la quitó con sumo cuidado.- ya está.

No dije nada. Sentía que si decía algo lloraría o reiría, no lo sabía muy bien.

-Misa, ¿estás bien?-me preguntó mirándome a la cara.

Se me escapó una lágrima. Me fui corriendo al apartamento.

-Ryuuzaki, ¿qué le has dicho? –preguntó Light

-…nada- respondió él aturdido.

-Misa… ¿este humano te está haciendo daño? –pensó Rem mirando los monitores.

Unos días más tarde…

-Light, ya que esta norma está aquí escrita, eso os hace a Misa y a ti inocentes 'aunque sepa que tú eres Kira, Light'-dijo L -por lo tanto, no os voy a obligar a permanecer aquí.

-Bueno, pero igualmente, puedo seguir siéndote de ayuda para la investigación, ¿no es así? –le comentó como el que no quiere la cosa Light.

-Por supuesto… 'sabía que iba a decir eso' –pensó L

-Bien, llamaré a Misa para comunicárselo.

-Light…

-Misa, voy a pedirte que vayas a un sitio…

-está bien, Light, ya vendré a verte, entonces…-dijo Misa despidiéndose

-Qué extraño que Ryuuzaki no haya venido a despedirse de Misa… hemos bajado todos…- comentó Matsuda.

AAlee, ya está este capítulo. Buuf, menudo lío me he hecho. Porque he comenzado como si Misa aún no supiera lo de la Death Note… pero ya está bien así.

Por cierto, todo lo que sepa Misa que no sale en la serie, se debe a que… ¡Rem es una chismosa! xDD

Bueno, espero que os guste. Ya sé que ahora mismo no hay mucho roce, que se diga, ¡pero primero, tienen que vencer a Kira! xD

Muchas gracias por los reviews, creía q recibiría menos. Pero de verdad que me han motivado ^^ Y si seguís enviándome, antes volveré a escribir =P

Mashetsu


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Death Note pertenecen a Tsugumi Ohba y a Takeshi Obata.**

**Venzamos a Kira.**

**Capítulo 3**

El árbol más grande que vea… ¡ah! Ahí está. Empiezo a cavar, menos mal que me había traído una pala, si no, me habría roto alguna uña… jaja, qué tonterías digo, en esta situación, y pensar en uñas. Bueno, este Light lo tenía bien pensado. Guardar aquí mi Death Note… aunque, claro, al tener la otra como shinigami a Rem, la mía debe tener a…

-Cuánto tiempo sin bajar…

-¡Ryuuk!-le saludé alegremente, como si me alegrara verlo. Fui a darle un abrazo pero no pude, y le di manzanas.

En fin, que después de leer esa horrible carta y después de haber recuperado mi memoria, me di cuenta, de que sí, Light era un idiota. Y yo todavía más. ¿Cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta antes? Bueno, tampoco es eso, yo le dije que me utilizara, pero no pensé que hasta ese extremo… ese Light… me las pagará. Se va a enterar de quién es Misa Amane. El segundo Kira que le jura amor eterno. Sentía como se ensombrecía mi mirada, y pensé que si alguien me viera, parecería maligna, reí de ese pensamiento, y así, hice que Ryuk se tragara la bola de que estaba feliz de recuperar la memoria.

Le di las manzanas de los demonios, y probé su asquerosa manzana. Menos mal que soy actriz.

Volví a casa e hice lo que Light me había pedido. ¿Por qué? Pues veréis, es para que se piense que sigo con él, así me aseguro de que sigue confiando ciegamente en mí, y por lo tanto nunca se plantearía que pudiera traicionarle.

Ha llegado mi hora, Light.

Unos días más tarde, regresaron los murmullos de Kira y todo ese follón, porque realmente, estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo.

Decidí ir a ver a Light. Cojí el trozo de papel ese que 'Light me había pedido en la carta para ver a Ryuk, su amigo shinigami que está todo el día riéndose de no se sabe qué' y me dirigí al edificio.

Me debieron detectar de nuevo por las cámaras, y bajaron Light y todos los policías esos.

-Misa… has venido

-Claro Light, no podía dejar de pensar en ti.- le dije acercándome a él y tocarle con el papel de mi Death Note su mano. Noté cómo sonreía en mi oído el muy cabrón. Y le dijo al cielo: Hola, Ryuk. Mientras el otro seguía riéndose.

Minutos después, me despedí diciendo que tenía trabajo.

Muy extraño. Es raro que haya venido solo por unos minutos. Misa… ¿qué pretendes? Me dijiste que Light era Kira y que tú el segundo… pero aún así, sigues conspirando y sigues actuando como él… Quieres reírte de mí… porque sabes que ahora no tengo pruebas para inculparte. Pero no sabes… que ni aún así, eso jamás lo haría.

Ya has salido. Me acerco a la ventana para ver tu pelo rubio a la luz del sol. Porque tengo la sensación de que no volveré a verlo.

Y te giras.

No me acordaba del nombre de L. Por eso hice el trato. Bueno, era otro punto para el teatro este.

No entiendo tampoco por qué me giré al salir. Se me anudó el estómago. Tampoco sé por qué miré hacia arriba.

Pero lo vi tan claro…

En unas letras rojas… su nombre… L Lawliet. No veía claramente al amo de ese nombre, pero sabía perfectamente quién era.

L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet L Lawliet

Me zumbaba la cabeza. Me quedé quieta en la entrada. Y notaba su mirada en mí. Era tan extraño. Me sentía pequeña.

¿POR QUÉ? Yo tenía una Death Note. Un arma mortal. Tenía su cara. Tenía su nombre. Tenía a L en mis manos.

¿Por qué estaba llorando? Levanté otra vez la cabeza y vi que se apartaba de la ventana.

¿Es que quería que viera su nombre? ¿Era tan idiota?

Di un paso hacia atrás, veía lo grande que era el edificio. Yo había vivido ahí.

Aire libre. Era libre. Lo había conseguido. Pero seguía atada. Como esas cadenas que me puso Ryuuzaki. Como las manillas que me ataban a él. Me llevé la mano a mi muñeca herida.

Sigo atada a ti…

Lo sentía. Se había hecho dueño de mi alma. De alguna manera. Y no lo soportaba.

-Bueno, digamos que las víctimas han vuelto a aparecer… lo cual quiere decir… que Misa Amane es el segundo Kira.

-¿Otra vez, Ryuuzaki? ¿No dijiste que ya no…?-exclamó Light mientras Rem desaparecía de la habitación.

_Maldito seas, Light Yagami.__**-**_pensó Rem mientras apuntaba el nombre de L y de Watari.

_No jugaréis más conmigo. Basta de Misa misa para vosotros. _Pensó Misa en la calle de enfrente, mirando hacia el edificio, apuntando los nombre de L y de Light.

_Sé que no lo voy a ver. Pero estar aquí delante mientras vosotros morís, me hace sentir fuerte… aunque, a la vez, me siento muerta..._

Todo ha pasado muy deprisa. No puedo ni explicarlo. He matado a Light, quién se aprovechaba de mí todo este tiempo, y a Ryuuzaki, quién me protegía y me cuidaba.

He matado a Kira y a L.

Vencedor: el segundo Kira. Misa-misa.

Hice una risa sorda mirando al suelo. Mi flequillo me tapaba la cara.

Me alejé enconjida. Rompí al llanto. Ahora estaba sola. Bueno, no. Tenía a un shinigami pegado que no paraba de reírse. Puto capullo. Si pudiera matarlo. Si pudiera hacer que se enamorara de mí…

¿Pero por qué me dolía? Cada vez que pensaba en ellos, me aparecía la sonrisa macabra de Light, cosa que odiaba, y a Ryuuzaki con algo en la boca… tan gracioso… de cuando me cogió del terrado… y … de esa sensación que sentí cuando me rodeaba con las cadenas…

Él era… tan cálido…

¡Pero ya no estaba! ¡Me lo había cargado!

Lo había matado… y yo… lo quería.

Me puse a llorar como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Como si se hubiera muerto mi hijo o algo parecido. Bueno, sí, era algo parecido.

Ahora lo endendía.

Yo le amaba.

Amaba su forma de sentarse, amaba su manera de pasarse el día comiendo dulces, su manera de hablar, de dejar mal a Light, esa forma de andar, sus sonrisas traviesas, sus ojos, su fuerza, su calidez, su curiosidad, su cuidado…

Y por eso, debía vengarme. Debía vengarme de mí misma. Qué cosa más rara. Y se me ocurrió un plan perfecto.

Salvaría la reputación de L. El detective que no erró, y después desaparecería de la misma manera que ellos.

Esa era mi venganza. Acabar con mi vida.

-¡Watari! ¡Watari! ¿Qué pasa?- grité a la pantalla.

¿Estaba… muerto? Pero me di cuenta de una cosa…

-Escuchad… el shinigami… -no pude acabar la frase de 'el shinigami ha desaparecido' porque un dolor agudo me vino de golpe.

¿Un… ataque al corazón?

Me caí de la silla, y Light me cogió, no podía decir nada, era muy fuerte el dolor… lo último que vi fue su sonrisa diabólica.

No estaba errado… era verdad… Light Yagami… es Kira…

Ayuda…

Me desperté en un hospital. ¿Eh? ¿No estaba muerto?

No había nadie en la habitación. ¿Qué pasaba?

Miré a un lado y en la mesilla había una especie de libreta. La cogí y leí una nota.

'Ryuuzaki, Watari y mi hijo Light han muerto de un ataque al corazón. Por algún motivo tú no has muerto. Pero creo que el autor de todo esto fue Kira, así que, mi hijo no lo era.

Soichiro Yagami'

O el segundo Kira… creo que más bien fue el shinigami que mató a Watari… y podría ser… que Misa matara a Light…

Pero el shinigami… ¿por qué mató a Watari y a mí no?

¿Por qué yo no estoy muerto? Creo que no había nada así en la Death Note…

Estaba cansado… y acabé durmiéndome pensando en el rostro alegre de Misa… quién sabe si la volvería a ver… al menos, por la televisión…

¡Fin del capítulo!

Bueno, pues eso. Ya me he cargado a Light xD

Vale, mucha casualidad que Rem y Misa escribieran el nombre de L a la vez… pero… ¿y qué? Así es mi fic xD

Espero que guste. Si sí o si no, enviadme reviiieeewssss! X33

Mashetsu


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Death Note pertenecen a Tsugumi Ohba y a Takeshi Obata.**

**Venzamos a Kira.**

**Capítulo 4**

Recurrir otra vez. Esa era la solución. Así quedaría todo clarísimo.

Coger de nuevo el micrófono, volver a poner esa pantalla con el nombre de Kira… y volver a enviarlo a Sakura TV.

Tengo que vengarme de mí misma. De la razón de mi sufrimiento. Y por tanto, no puedo fallar.

Si lo pienso fríamente, salir yo alegremente diciendo que soy el segundo Kira y no sé qué más, haría que todo el mundo me viera como una estúpida que sólo lo hace para ser más conocida, y si sólo saliera la pantalla de Kira, diciendo que Misa Amane es el segundo Kira, parecería que el segundo Kira me quisiera inculpar del delito, y por tanto, dudarían que fuera yo.

Por lo tanto, debía salir la pantalla y yo.

**L's POV**

Suena el teléfono… ¿quién debe ser?

-hola, soy el presidente de Sakura TV. Hemos vuelto a recibir un mensaje de Kira…

De Kira… será de Misa…

-¿Lo habéis visto? –pregunto precipitado.

-No, no. Pero en una etiqueta pone que lo pongamos a las seis y media…

-voy a recogerlo. No lo miréis.- le respondo agitado mientras me levanto de la cama del hospital.

Misa… ¿qué pretendes ahora?

Los demás policías siguen en el funeral de Light y Watari… yo no… porque me vino un ataque al corazón… aunque no me duele nada… es muy extraño… el caso es que tampoco se darán cuenta de que me he ido… es curioso, ahora es como si de verdad no tuviera a nadie.

Nunca había hecho nada parecido a lo que haré hoy, pero… es lo que pasa cuando ya no está Watari conmigo… lo más raro que hice fue lo de hacerme pasar por un camillero de ambulancia… pero esto es diferente.

Al entrar me miraron raro, supongo que no esperaban que alguien como yo, vestido con mi ropa de siempre, fuera policía, pero no me importaba en ese momento. Les enseñé una placa falsificada y me dieron el material.

Lo observé y me fijé en que esta vez… no estaba nada cuidado… digo, las otras veces, vale, había pelos, y las huellas dactilares eran de otra persona… pero esta vez, era como evidente que era de Misa… hasta olía a su perfume…

Al llegar al edificio antikira me puse a ver el vídeo… salía la pantalla que había hecho ella dónde ponía Kira.

'Hola, soy Kira, -hizo una risa sorda- bueno, no, el segundo Kira. He hecho este vídeo para ofrecerme, ya ha acabado todo. L sabía quién era Kira y quién era yo. Él lo descubrió. ¿Por qué no ha salido nada en las noticias? Porque está muerto. Sí, yo lo maté. Le maté a él y a Kira. He eliminado al policía y al criminal. Así que esta guerra ya ha acabado. Pero yo sigo siendo la cómplice, así que, igualmente, he cometido mis crímenes, y debéis apresarme… -apartó la cámara de la pantalla y enseñó su cara -yo soy Misa Amane.'

Creo que era de las pocas veces que no la veía con una sonrisa en la cara… Pero…

Había dicho que me había matado. Que yo estaba muerto, vamos. Pero yo estoy vivo. Aunque por el mensaje, parecía que me diera todo el honor a mí. Como si yo lo hubiera descubierto y luego ella me hubiese matado porque yo ya lo sabía, y para no decirlo… me mató. Pero así no encaja, porque, ¿por qué mataría a Light también? Eso es lo que quiere aparentar, ser una bruja para que todo el mundo la odie… pero la verdad es que yo tenía mis sospechas, pero ella me lo dijo claramente. Ella me confesó que era el segundo Kira y que Light era Kira… y eso es algo que si lo piensas, no entiendes por qué ella querría entregarse. Seguramente me lo dijo para librarse de una vez… y después de eso de que me matara –que aún no entiendo el por qué, de que me quisiera matar y de que no esté muerto- pensó que la única solución era suicidarse.

Me encargué del vídeo. Seguramente ella querría matarse con la Death Note, de una manera sencilla, o si no lo era, para no poder evitarlo y tomar 'lo que se merecería'. Cogí el transformador de voz e hice otra versión. Al final del vídeo, en vez de poner ese fragmento en que salía ella, puse una grabación de cuando vivía aquí, que a veces la veía con cara aburrida, y modificándolo, salió un anuncio.

Lo devolví a Sakura TV y me dirigí al apartamento de Misa.

Cuando eran las 6:28.

Prácticamente las seis y media.

Misa salió del portal.

La seguí.

Vi que pasaba por una tienda de electrodomésticos, y vio en la pantalla su video, que no se oía, quedó complacida y aceleró el paso.

Supongo que no quería sufrir cuando la gente la viera.

La estaba siguiendo hasta que entró en un bosque. Esta vez debía de ir con más cuidado, porque podría oírme pisar las ramas…

Pero ella cada vez iba más despacio. Oía cómo lloraba.

No sé por qué lloraba. Quizás porque no quería seguir viviendo, quizás porque habría querido vivir más, quizá porque se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, quizás porque no encontraba una mejor solución y eso le frustraba…

Pero no era eso…

-Qué tonta soy… ¿Y ahora por qué lloro? Misa, tendrías que haber llorado antes, lo tendrías que haber hecho cuando Light te abrazó, deberías haberlo hecho cuando te sentiste un juguete, debiste hacerlo cuando él te miraba… si lo hubieras hecho entonces… estoy segura… de que no se habría ido…

La escuchaba y no entendía nada de lo que decía. ¿A qué se refería?

-Si me hubiera visto llorar… me habría abrazado… y habría comprendido lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes… ¡no estaría muerto!

La veía derretirse contra el suelo… pero… se estaba refiriendo… ¿a mí?

-Si hubiera una manera… una forma de verlo otra vez… de que viera mis lágrimas… de que viera lo mucho que siento haberle hecho eso… y poder volar a su lado…

Estaba débil, lo notaba en su voz.

-Pero, L… -dijo comentándole al cielo- tú no has fallado… he salvado tu nombre… he vencido a Kira… lo he hecho por ti… aaaghhhh! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué te asomaste a la ventana? ¿Por qué dejaste que te viera el nombre?

Vale, sí, se refería a mí. Ella no quería verme muerto… estaba actuando de manera muy extraña… y por qué lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, también era un misterio… supongo que lo hacía con la esperanza que la escuchara des de donde quisiera que estuviera.

Pero ella estaba completamente segura de que yo estaba muerto.

-me dio rabia… esa manera en que me tratabas… no sabía por qué lo hacías, por qué cada vez que quería olvidar el caso de Kira, tú me acusabas… y pensar que ya lo sabías, que yo te lo había dicho… por eso no podía soportarlo… lo que hice… fue porque no soportaba que no me quisieras…-dijo hundiendo su cara en sus manos.

Misa… yo…no creía que te sintieras así…no sabía que necesitabas mi apoyo…

Se levantó frotando los ojos y la vi acercarse lentamente con la cabeza baja a un árbol muy grade. Se tiró de rodillas rendida… pero decidida.

Y vi cómo cavaba en el suelo.

Primero una bolsa de plástico. Luego una caja. Y al final, su Death Note.

La abrió por una página cualquiera, y sacándose un bolígrafo del bolso, posó su mano en la libreta.

Era mi turno. Me acerqué silenciosamente para que no se precipitara pensando que era un policía o qué se yo y me coloqué detrás de ella.

Notaba su respiración entrecortada, y su mano le temblaba.

Acerqué mi mano a la suya y le quité el bolígrafo.

Ella se giró a ver quién era. Estaba tan frágil… tenía una cara… que me dolía.

-¿tú… no estabas muerto?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Suéltala… -le dije refiriéndome a la Death Note.

Ella me hizo caso. La dejó caer en el suelo.

-Si no estás muerto… vienes a detenerme, ¿no?

-…no- dije mientras quemaba el cuaderno con un encendedor.-ahora ya no puedes matarte.

-podría tener guardada alguna hoja.

-en ese caso, no habrías venido hasta aquí.- le dije.

Ella me tendió las manos.

-Deténme ya, llévame a la cárcel, ahórcame, me da igual.

-¿Por qué? Ya no hay pruebas.-le dije señalando la llamita que se apagaba.

-Pero… por Sakura TV…

-lo he trucado yo…- le comenté callándola.

-No entiendo…- dijo con la mirada abierta, mientras se le humedecían los ojos.

Me la quedé mirando. No entendía por qué ella quería que la hubiese visto llorar. Me daba dolor, y la veía tan triste, y tan débil… todo lo contrario que la auténtica Misa Amane.

Pero estaba de acuerdo con una cosa. Al verla llorar, seguro que la abrazaría.

-L… -me susurró al oído.- algo debo pagar por haber matado a Light, entonces… y a todos los demás… si no me dejas ir a la cárcel y tampoco dejas que me mate… yo… -me dijo aferrándose más a mí.

-Pues… tengo una idea… algo que te disgustará mucho que te diga.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Tan malo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida de haberlo escuchado?- dijo con una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa como de súplica, alegría y descanso.

-Creo que sí… -dije poniendo cara de empanado.

-A ver, sorpréndeme.- me dijo poniendo sus manos en mi pecho para apartarse de mí, las sacó, y me miró a los ojos con una cara seria.

-Misa… yo… estoy enamorado de ti. –en ese momento noté como mi corazón latía más deprisa, y vi cómo sus ojos se abrían.

-vaya… L… ¿sabes? Eso no es suficiente… -dijo mirando abajo con una sonrisa inmensa.- muchos fans están enamorados de mí, y mucha gente ha querido casarse conmigo, acuérdate de Higuchi… -dijo entre risas… era muy… misteriosa, no sabía descifrar qué pasaba por su cabeza.

-es verdad… entonces… ¿ya estás satisfecha?

-No… tienes que esforzarte más…- dijo acercándose a mí. –algo que marque mi vida… para siempre…

No entendía lo que ocurría, pero había como una conexión extraña que me decía que yo debía hacer lo mismo que ella. Ella cerraba los ojos, yo los entrecerraba para ver lo que continuaba. Mi mano llegó a su cara, la acaricié suavemente, intentando llevarme el rojo de sus ojos.

La tenía tan cerca… la encontraba tan… mía…

Me pareció que sus labios querían tocar los míos, así que me acerqué más… hasta que…

Sonó mi móvil.

Ella abrió los ojos, frustrada. Pero yo no hice caso al móvil. Colgué.

Pero había roto el momento.

Misa me miraba de forma extraña.

-¡Ya sé! Misa, vendrás a vivir en el centro de investigaciones.

-¿QQUUÉEE? –dijo ella. -¡Nooo! ¡Noo!

-¿eso es que no quieres?

-¡Y tanto que no quiero! ¡Ese sitio es horrible! ¡Y está totalmente cerrado! –dijo con cara enfurruñada.

-así lo pagarás bien.- le dije. Misa puso morros.

Me levanté y la cogí de la cintura para levantarla y la cargué como a un saco de patatas.

-¿sabes qué, L? Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí. Aunque vayas a torturarme…

de verdad, que no había manera de entenderla.

Fin del capítulo

Vaya… creía que me iba a quedar más largo el fic, pero en fin, haré un epílogo y ya está xD

Pregunta al aire: ¿Que nadie me comente quiere decir que no lo leen? TToTT

Quiero reviews! Como si me decís que lo odiáis, valee?

=)

Mashetsu


	5. Epilogue

**Venzamos a Kira**

**Epílogo.**

¡Odio este lugar! Lo odio con toda mi alma. Es el mismo lugar dónde estaba antes, y encima sé que L se pasa el día observándome por las cámaras que me van grabando. No sé lo que hace, pero tampoco me gustaría molestarle, y parece que no quiera que baje allí.

Pero me siento hastiada. Muchas veces voy al terrado a que me dé el aire. Me paseo por la H del aterrizaje de helicópteros. Me pongo a observar la ciudad. Todo Kanto se ve des de ahí arriba. Supongo que me gusta este sitio porque me recuerda al momento en que empecé a sentir algo por él.

Y, aunque no esté encerrada, porque él me deja libre, siento que estoy atada a este lugar. Que no puedo dejar de ver el atardecer des de esta altura, que no puedo dejar de sentirme observada en mi apartamento. Sí, es ridículo. Además, de que prácticamente nunca le veo, pero siento que este edificio es nuestra unión, y que sólo salir por esa puerta, estaría muy lejos de él.

Y no podría irme sin girar la cabeza para ver a L Lawliet.

Pero acababa de volver del terrado, y ya estaba hastiada.

Me metí en el baño. El único lugar dónde no había cámaras. Y me quedé agazapada en el suelo.

Me pasaba el día mirando a Misa. Unas 23 horas por día. Descansaba una en que estuviera completamente dormida y no hiciera prácticamente ningún movimiento. Quizás estaba obsesionado. Pero no podía dejar de observarla. Me tenía perplejo. La podía ver cada día a todas horas, y eso me hacía feliz, porque además, sabía que ella no era una criminal.

Pero… ¿qué hace tanto rato en el baño? Se ha pasado como unas tres horas. ¿no lo habrá pasado nada? Es el único lugar en la que no la puedo ver… y si se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza…

Parezco un padre sobreprotector, o algo así… ¿pero cómo puedo describirla?

No puedo aguantarlo más y voy a su apartamento. Haberme pasado tres horas mirando por el vídeo su puerta, no creo que aporte nada. Entro y me dirijo al baño.

Lentamente abro la puerta por si estuviera en una situación comprometida…

Pero estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared. Con una cara cansada, aguantándose la cabeza con los brazos.

Oh, ha venido. ¿Cómo que ha venido?

-Misa… ¿qué haces aquí? –me pregunta acercándose a mí.

-Yo… n-nada…

-te has pasado aquí encerrada tres horas… -dijo mirando abajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tres horas? ¡No pensé que fuera tanto tiempo!

-Pero… ¿estás bien? –me preguntó con cara preocupada. Era raro verle así. No ponía ojos de sapo… los tenía entrecerrados… eran tan… tentadores…

-… claro… -dije embobada.

-parece que no del todo… -dijo levantándose. Levanté la mirada asustada por que se fuera.

Pero me cogió por debajo de las axilas, yo me aferré a sus brazos. Y me cargó como a una princesa.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Me sentía tan bien con él tan cerca de mí… con todo su calor rodeándome…

-Te quiero… -susurré, me salió del alma.

-¿Qué has dicho? –me preguntó, ya que había oído algo.

Pero ver su mirada penetrante… no la de curiosidad, la otra… en mi cara, hizo que enrojeciera de golpe.

Se sentó en mi cama y yo quedé encima de su falda. Me besó la frente. Cerré los ojos. Era un momento único, de esos que pocas veces vives. Guardados de tanto cariño… que aunque haya durado un escaso segundo… podría pasarme millones de años recordándolo.

-No parece que tengas fiebre…

-Dime, L… ¿cómo has sabido que he estado tres horas encerrada en el baño?

Me volvió a mirar de esa manera. Si me acribillaba tantas veces no sería extraño que en algún momento me derritiera…

-Pues porque te he estado observando…

-¿cómo? ¿tres horas a una puerta? –dije soltando una risilla.

- sí… y las once de antes… pero entonces dormías… y aún antes, otras 23, y cada día lo mismo… por eso me preguntaba… qué era lo que hacías tres horas en el baño…

Me miraba como examinándome, parecía que me hundía, me hacía pequeñita y estaba perdiendo la calma. Lo que había dicho… era realmente… precioso.

-vaya… ¿ves? Eso no es justo… tú te pasas el día mirándome por las cámaras y tú no dejas ni que me acerque a ti… ¿por qué? ¿no querías que viera cómo pasas tus días?-le comenté en forma de reproche.

-Exacto… pero si te lo tengo que confesar… no es para nada parecido a cuando te tengo delante.

Sonreí un poco y entrecerré los ojos.

-recuerdas… cuando viniste a rescatarme… antes de que sonara el móvil… -le comenté.

No sé qué hizo que me levantó y en ese momento sí que estaba sentada encima de sus piernas. Llevó su mano a mi cara… como aquella vez. Yo llevé uno de mis brazos a su espalda y me acercaba a él cada vez más. Me notaba ajetreada. Recordé el beso que me dio Light en su momento… no se parecía en nada a este momento.

Antes de llegar a sus labios, le susurré un 'Te quiero' y en ese instante él acabo con nuestra distancia. Me sentía tan feliz. Quizás no era el chico más perfecto y más ideal del mundo, quizás no fuera modelo, no tendría un club de fans… pero yo lo amaba.

Con toda mi alma. Estuve a punto de dar mi vida por él. Y lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido porque él no estaba en el otro mundo.

Todo un mundo desconocido él me enseñó. Y pareció que él también estaba sorprendido.

Habíamos vencido a Kira juntos.

Fuimos a vivir a otro sitio. Él ya se había hartado de ese edificio de malos recuerdos y de verme a mí pagar por mis actos. Le pedí que nos casáramos, porque, aunque seguramente fuera una tontería, quería mostrarle al mundo lo mucho que estaba unida a él, y además, porque, no era para nada que no creyésemos en dioses.

Prácticamente habíamos sido unos.

**¡Fin!**

**Pues ya está. Me estaba emocionando escribiendo este capítulo, jajaja!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habeis seguido el fic hasta el final. Aunque, ya lo sé, lo que es amor amor, que se diga, sólo es en este, prácticamente… **

**Tengo pensadas dos historias más para Death Note, pero el tiempo lo dirá si las llego a hacer xD, porque ahora quiero empezar uno de Bleach.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad! =)**

**Bueno, pues qué más deciros… que estoy muy contenta, wiiiii**

**Bueno, hasta otra ;)**

**Mashetsu **


End file.
